The Capture of Rattlesnake Jake
by shadowkitten12
Summary: Jake is 'captured' by a human after getting hit by a car. In a tank in Florida for a year, till he heals and can be taken back to Texas, he meets a beautiful female rattler, by the name of Cassie. put on pause for a short while.srry.
1. The Capture

Chap1 The Capture

It all happened when the car came.

A certain snake by the name of Rattlesnake Jake was making an attempt to cross the road, in an attempt to find something that would give him an idea on how to go about killing his so-called 'brother' Rango. He didn't even notice the car until it was right ontop of him he was so lost in his thoughts.

SKREEEEEEEE BUMP

When he woke up, he was in alot of pain.

"WHAT THE_ HELL_ WAS _THAT_!" He yelled.

He then noticed his back was broken from landing on it after the car knocked him into the air. His hat was gone and his gattling-gun tail was broken as well. At least he wasn't dead, but he was still mad as hell.

He then said "Great! Now what do I do if ANOTHER one of those things come! And WHERE is my gun and hat?"

He lay there for 10 minutes, not able to move. Then a tall shadow approached him.

He looked up and saw a creature that was as tall as a cactus and stood on two legs. It had long black fur growing out of its head, but no where else. It wore glasses on it's face and had deep blue eyes. It also had little brown dots on its face. It wore clothes like most people he knew did, but it was unlike anything he had ever seen someone where before. It's fur-less skin was a pale peach color, and it wore a sad expression on it's face.

"Poor thing." it said. "I think I can help you, but I don't know if you'll make it getting hit by a car and all." It then proceeded in an attempt to pick him up.

"No way in hell are you going to eat me you freak of nature! I got things to do with my life, and I ain't going to be eaten like this! It is just a plain disgrace!"

Unfortunately, all 'it' heard was a deep hiss.

"Shhhhh. Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you." It said, somehow reading his mind. "I am a doctor and I think you need some help. Now come here and I will get you somewhere where I can help you out."

_'A doctor_?' he thought. _'This** thing** is a doctor_?'

He then proceeded to say, "I don't need no help you damn fool! I can take care of myself!"

'It' heard another hiss and then said "Whoa there little buddy... You need some medical attention and I don't think you'd like getting ran over again."

It then continued to reach it's hand toward him.

He showed his fangs to try and get his point across. Without his gun, he couldn't do much else.

"I don't think you can bite me since you can't move, but just to be safe I'll put this metal sheet underneath you." It grabbed something in a bag across it's back and then pulled out something metal. It slid the metal 'thing' underneath him, and then slowly picked him up with it.

_'Great. Now where am I going?_'

He was high up in the sky, and could see alot of things he hadn't noticed before. Such as the a black replica of the thing that had hit him next to the road.

It continued to walk towards the black machine and then opened a door that was on the back of the thing. Inside was a glass box with an opening at the top. It pulled him inside the machine and placed him in the glass box, then put a plastic sheet on top of him. He couldn't get out, even though he couldn't move,he still started to panic. He had been captured by some unknown giant!

"Now I am heading back to the highway for a sec, be good and stay put."

* * *

><p>Kit had never seen anything like it before, a beautiful rattler in the middle of the road, back broken and tail cut off. The poor thing had probably been crossing the road to find something to eat. It was a miracle it was alive, but a miracle nonetheless. She certainly hoped she could fix it up and let it go on it's merry way, but she needed to head back home to Florida soon. She guessed she could take it with her till it healed, and bring it home to Texas when she came back next year. She doubted it would like that, but Cassie would at least have some company.<p>

She then walked back to the road to see if see could find it's tail so she could sew it back on.

All she found was a small piece on metal that looked like a tiny little gun and a hat.

"...A hat? And a gun? Well it _may_ be his. Might as well take it."

She then walked back to the car.

* * *

><p>Jake was hollering and yelling about his current situation.<p>

"WHERE AM I? WHAT IS THIS THING I AM IN? WHERE DID THAT CREATURE GO? WHY DID IT LOCK ME UP?"

He considered yelling for help, but then decided not too because asking for help was un-manly in his opinion.

The thing then returned, with his hat.

"Is this yours Mr. Snake? I found it in the road so if it's yours here you go." It then put the hat beside him. At least he had his hat. But what about his gun? He needed that if he wanted to break free.

"Alright Mr. Snake, let's get going to my hotel room. That way I can give you something to help with the pain your probably feeling."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP DAMMIT! And quit callin' me 'mister'! I go by Rattlesnake Jake an' that's it!"

"Well if your so bored your pissed off about it, I could tell you a little bit about myself. Just so we get to know each other." It said putting a metal key in a lock behind a wheel in the front of the machine. It then went and twisted the key and the machine came to life.

"I don't WANT to get to know you! Let me go you damn fool!" He spat, freaked out by the loud humming sound coming from the black machine.

"Alright then! I'll get started! Jeez, you sure are tempremental..."

"Sigh... Whatever..."

As it turned the wheel, the machine began to move.

"Holy shit!"

"Going crazy back there are ya? Well if you want to I guess I can move you up front so you can see where we're going. Plus, you can hear me better!"

The machine stopped as the creature stepped on something. Then it reached back and carefully grabbed his glass box and moved into a leather chair in front of the machine.

"Alright , let's get started. First off my name is Kit Bremming, I am a veteranarian, which is a doctor for animals of course, and I am from A place called Orlando, Florida. I usually come here every year on vacation, but I just can't keep away from the desert in case some critter needs help, like yourself. So I basically work all the time if I really had to say it..."

And on they went to the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Well that is the frist chapter, if you want to flame go for it, just don't go hollering and cursing at me. If it's boring just say so, and if you think I shouldn't continue the story, feel free to say so. Depending if I get reviews to continue it or not, I will either continue it if you like it, or just delete it if no one likes it. Remember this is my first story, so be the best critic you can. That way I can be a better writer in time (hopefully). And also remember this is MY storyline. If you want to borrow it, just ask, but remember, it's rude to steal. Caio!<p> 


	2. Memories

Thnx for the reviews! I got several people (well three) who said I should continue the story, and that's good enough for me so I will continue. Hooray!

And I would like to say thank you to _Kira michi,__ Fluffy52, and AssassinsXTwist _for the reviews! Btw this chapter has a scene where Jake is back in his teens (16 in snake years), so if he seems oc, it's because this was b4 he was an outlaw. K? Glad we understand each other!:3

So let's sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>chap2 memories<p>

From what information he could gleen before Jake fell asleep listening to the creature gab, it was a female human being named Kit who was a doctor for animals.

He had heard stories of humans before, but had never seen one. They didn't go out in the desert much, but when they did, they usually died of thirst or left as soon as they could. Humans weren't adapted to the desert as the creatues who were already there were. So they usually kept a wide distance from it.

If he had to say so, they were downright funny-lookin'. And since it was a female, he assumed the males looked even worse.

While he was asleep, he had a dream for the first time in a long while.

* * *

><p><em>Jake was back in his teens. Before he had became an outlaw.<em>

_He was sitting in a saloon, at the counter of the bar. He was sipping a glass of cactus-juice, which his mother only recently allowed him to drink. All the people around him were mighty friendly, but a bit worried he would lose his contents after drinking the strong liqour. It had a tendency of going right through you._

_He finished his drink and decided to head home for dinner. His Ma was making his favorite tonight, mouse-tail soup. She wouldn't let him have any unless he made it home before 6._

_As he slithered into the hole of his family's burrow, his Ma was glaring at him. And when she glared, all hell was about to break loose._

_"Jacob! How many TIMES do I have to tell you to clean up your ROOM?"_

_"MA! I told you to call me Jake! And I DID clean my room. Just last night! I just had to move some stuff around and it **may** have left a little mess..." _

_His litttle sister Susana then slithered into the room. Staring curiosly at her Ma and Jake, wondering what all the hollering was about. Not that she could ask. She was born mute._

_"Jacob. I swear, after your father died in that gunfight you have been acting like a little hellion! All I want is this family to be able to function without him! And you just want to make it more difficult by making a mess everywhere..." She then started to sob._

_Jake suddenly started to feel guilty. "I'm sorry Ma, I'll try to do better. For you and Susana. I promise to keep my room clean every day."_

_"Oh... it's not you. It's me who should be apoligizing. I have been so emotional since your Pa died last year. You and Susana have it so hard without him. I just want you to know that as long as were together, we are still a family."_

_"It's okay Ma, I still love you no matter what you do."_

_Susana then smiled, then went back to the kitchen. Her brother was a very kind person, no matter how he may seem._

_"Hey Ma. Is dinner ready?"_

_His world shattered after the next sound._

_'KAAAWW!'_

_His mother screamed. Jake then said "That's a hawk Ma!"_

_At his small size, he was easy hawk prey. But he was more worried about his sister. she was only 12, and at that age she was even more likey to be eaten!_

_He heard a large click behind him. His mother had grabbed his father's old gun. And she knew damn well how to use it._

_"You two stay here! I'm gonna go help the townpeople! AND I MEAN STAY PUT!"_

_"No Ma! Stay here! You'll get killed!"_

_"Then at least I'll get to see your Pa then... Keep Susana safe! And don't come after me no matter what happens!." She then slithered very quickly out of the burrow and into town._

_"Damn it! Susana go to your room! And stay there! I'm goin' after her!"_

_She then shook her head very hard. She didn't want the both of them to die! She would be all alone then!_

_He went to get the gattling gun his Pa had gotten him for his 14th birthday. It was the only gun he had, but it was damn useful. He then ran to his Ma's room, were she kept his Pa's favorite hat. It was a family heirloom, passed from Jake's great-grandpa, down to him. Since he was 16, it was high time he claimed what was now his. He grabbed the hat, then ran to the living room._

_Jake then poked his head out of the burrow. He needed to see where the bird was so he would know where his mother went._

_He then noticed a large shadow over town hall. Slithering out of the burrow, he went as fast as he could to town hall._

* * *

><p><em>When he got there, he noticed that no one was around. Not that anyone would want to be around, but still, someone should at least help his mother scare off that hawk.<em>

_"JACOB! WHAT THE **HELL** DID I JUST TELL YOU? GO BACK TO THE HOUSE **NOW**!"_

_He turned around to see his mother with the gun pointed to the sky._ _Her face had a scared look to it. She was terrified!_

_"Ma! I am NOT going to cower in a corner while you die! So let me do this!"_

_"Swet-heart! Listen to me-" All of a sudden a black shadow flew overhead._

_"MA! LOOK OUT!"_

_His mother raised the gun and she tried to shoot the hawk, however, she was so scared over Jake being eaten, her bullets missed._

_"Ma! What are you doin'! You **know** how to use a gun so why are you stallin'?"_

_"JAKE! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_The hawk then swooped down and grabbed Jake by his tail with it's mouth._

_"MAAAAAAA! HEEEEELP!"_

_"JAKE!"_

_Jake then saw another hawk flying toward his mother. "MA! WATCH OUT!"_

_Aiming the gun towards the bird that had grabbed her son, she didn't hear him or notice the bird behind her. She fired._

_As the bullet hit the bird it's mouth tightened, snapping his tail off, and then it let Jake go._

_Jake fell fast, but it seemed forever to him as he looked and saw his mother being strangled in the other hawk's grip. He hollered "DON'T!"_

_As he landed he was knocked out._

* * *

><p><em>When he woke up, he looked around to see where the birds were. Only thing he saw was the night sky.<em>

_'Wait. NIGHT?' he thought. He then noticed a severe pain in his tail where his tail had been, but he didn't care._

_He then looked all over for his Ma. She was lying in a ditch across town, close to one of the hawks. They were both dead._

_"MA?"_

_He slithered over like greased lightning. By the time he got there tears were already cascading down his face._

_The hawk had been killed by a bullet to the heart. His mother had died of a broken neck._

_"Ma...please don't be dead... Me and Susana need you...(SOB)"_

_Then a quick thought flashed throgh his mind. 'SUSANA!'_

_He then ran like hell back to the burrow._

* * *

><p><em>When he got there, everything was a mess. Thing were scattered everywhere. And there was the smell of blood. Bandits had been here. The picture of his family with the golden frame was gone, along with all the other valuables.<em>

_He slithered all over the house. "Susana?" he called, hoping aginst hope that she would come into the livingroom and be alright._

_He went all over the house. He finally found her in his room. They had shot her in the back. He went over to her. She was holding the picture with the golden frame. She had a sad smile on her face._

_Something in him died right there. He would never be the same as he was ever again._

_"I shouldn't have left..."_

* * *

><p><em>After burying his mother and sister, close to his father's grave, he left town, vowing never to return...and promising to kill the men who had killed his sister...<em>

_Between the two rocks that served as headstones, was the picture. A sad reminder of what had been once a happy family..._

* * *

><p>Jake then woke up in a cold sweat.<p>

He hadn't thought about the death of his family since the day he had killed the bandits he had sworn to kill. Except one. Another rattler named Stone Cold Ray.

He would kill him no matter what.

He then thought about what happened after he had left that town.

He had his tail replaced with the gattling gun his father had given him. He became a ruthless killer. Murdering anyone who crossed him. Anything to keep away those nasty memories. Yet no matter how old he got, he would still have an eternal fear of hawks.

He sighed,"Well, what now? I'm with this stupid human til I can get free."

Kit then noticed he was awake."Oh! You're up! That's good 'cause I was worried you were dead!", she said with a smile on her face

They stopped moving all of a sudden. The machine stopped moving as she twisted the key in the hole.

"Well, here we are!" she said with another smile on her face.

Jake looked up and was stunned to see _really_ tall building. In human-size he could guess it to be 5 stories tall. It was a wild guess, but still he was sure he was pretty close.

'_Just frickin' great...'_

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter 2! I apologize if Jake seems OC. But remember, it was BEFORE he became an outlaw, and his family is dead so he became cold-hearted.<p>

Anywho, if you like please say so, that way I can know whether i should continue or not. If you don't like it, be the best critic you can and tell me what's wrong with it and what I should fix about it. Thnx, Caio! :)

(P.S. I apologize for saying that Jake thinks guys probably look worse than girls. It is untrue. All ppl are beautiful no matter what.)


	3. The Angel

Hooray for Chapter 3!:3 Hooray to all those who review(you are awesome as always!)! And hooray for my strep throat getting better!(it's contagious, but as long as I don't touch you, breathe on you, or share anything with you, you will be absolutely fine!)

And a side note: If I said something like 'If Jake seems OC...' (which I did) I meant to say OOC. Sorry for the mix-up! Btw I also changed the rating from M to T. I don't think I could write anything with a lemon in it, so that is the way it will stay.

I also like to say thanks for you all liking my story. I was worried it would be crap, but since y'all say otherwise, I feel much better about it now!Thnx!X3

This is the Chapter where Jake meets my _other_ OC, Cassie! Let's see what his first impressions are!

P.S. I forgot to do disclaimer in the first few chapters so here we go!

Disclaimer: Certainly wish I did, but do NOT own Rattlesnake Jake or anything from the movie 'Rango'. Gore Verbinski (did I get that name right?) owns all of it. If I_ did_ own it, Jake would have his OWN movie. But sadly all I own are my OCs, my laptop, my stuffed animals, my books, and my soon-to-be-owned Kick Buttowski T-shirt. How I cherish them so... I don't own Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil either (his show appears in this fic). I only am fixing to own a (said) t-shirt with him on it. And I don't currently remember who he belongs to. (I usually don't pay attention to credits...)

(Yells to the cat with the camera)"Alright! Let's get rolling!"

"Meow!"

"Whattya mean were _'out of film'_?"

"Meow!"

"You BEST be glad you found it!"

"Hiss!"

"Okay! No need for such language! Geez.. crazy cat. Anyways, here we go! Annnnd, ACTION!"

* * *

><p>Chap3- the Angel<p>

After getting taken out of the mysterious machine. Jake and Kit walked into the building, all the while, Jake was looking in awe of everything he saw.

Other humans, reeaallly tall buildings, roads made of stone, other machines like the black one rolling down the road, and signs EVERYWHERE! One such sign said 'Eat at Moe's!' Who the hell was Moe? And why was that sign saying eat at his house? He would never understand these odd creatures...

Noticing his reaction to town, Kit said "I don't really like this town that much myself Mr. Snake. I don't like the one I live in myself, but that's were I can help animals the best. In a big _congested_ town with lot's of people who would _mug _and_ kill_ you as soon as _look_ at you. And most the animals in town are abused. It's a good thing we leave tommorow. (sigh) It's sad really how humans are turning out to be. When I was little..."

Again, she had called him '_mister_'. He _hated_ being called '_mister_'. And _again_ she was babbling. This woman talked too much for her own health.

As Kit walked into the building, Jake noticed it was different than any building he had ever been in. It had white stone walls, a white floor that was so shiny it looked wet, and a stone figure in the center of the room. What looked to be a huge version of a horse...

"(sigh)...Humans..."

Then they walked up to what seemed to be a door. However, soon after Kit pressed a button on the wall next to it, it opened into a square little room. They walked into the room, and she pressed another button on the wall. Then the doors closed, and the room began to move!

"Holy crap! It's frickin' moving! Get me outta here! Are you listening you fool?"

Kit noticed he was freaking out again."Hey hey...it's just an elevator. It's not going to hurt you. Well, unless it breaks down and the rope snaps and we fall to our certain deaths in a freak accident... But the chances of that are highly unlikey, besides, it beats taking the stairs!"

"Don't talk like that stupid! I'd rather take the stairs! At least then _I'd_ be safer! And why the HELL are you SMILING?"

"Your silly Mr. snake. Don't worry were almost there."

"QUIT CALLING ME 'MISTER' DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>After getting out of the 'vibrating room', Jake was tired out and had a sore throat from yelling and going crazy in that <em>thing<em>.

"Well, it looks like your tired out even before I give you that shot to help you out when I fix you up. You are a silly thing Mr. snake."

Jake was too tired and pissed off to yell at her to stop calling him 'mister'. Wait...did she just say 'shot'?

That got him up real quick! "No way are you shooting me ya wench! Even if I don't have my gun, I'll still kill you before you could touch that trigger!"

"My, your a lively one! Besides, I need to get you a name before we get started."

"Your gonna give me a name before ya kill me? Damn your stupid! Besides I already HAVE a name!"

"Your male I'm assuming, so I guess 'Snuggles' is out of the question..."

"Damn straight it's outta the question! What kind of name is _that_?"

"Definitely not... Well how about 'Devlin'?"

"NO! MY NAME IS JAKE! NOT 'DEVLIN'!"

"No, eh? How about 'Spitfire' since your so fiesty?"

"NO! THAT SOUNDS STUPID!"

"No again huh? Well I don't know what to call you then..."

Just then a little boy whizzed past with a toy shot-gun in his hand, pretending to shoot anyone in his path.

"BANG! Your dead lady zombie!" He said to Kit. Then he ran off. His mother ran up behind him yelling "JAKE! If you don't quit shooting people, I'll break that damn toy gun of yours that your daddy bought you! Now get back here!"

Her and the little boy then ran off down the stairs. Jake was reminded a little of his childhood. His own mother and him had did something like that when his Pa had bought him his first toy gun. He then shook his head vigorously. '_Not the time for that now!' _He thought.

"How about Jake then? It seems to suit you perfectly."

"...Your stupidity astounds me..."

At his technical silence, she said "Jake it is then! I'm glad we got that out of the way!" Another smile.

"You are WAY too damn cheerful! You know that?"

* * *

><p>As they walked down a long corridor, Kit then stopped at a door with the number 456 on it.<p>

"Well, temporary home sweet home!"

"Just shoot me already and put me out of my misery..."

She took out ANOTHER key, and put it in the door handle. She then turned it then, and as she opened the door, an orange streak ran out.

"MADAME MARMALADE! COME BACK HERE! SOMEONE MIGHT KIDNAP YOU!"

She quickly ran inside, put him on a counter,put some sort of large blanket on top of him, and ran out the door.

In the darkened glass box, Jake let out a large sigh.

"At least I'm away from that idiot for now. Until she comes back and makes an ATTEMPT to kill me. But if I kill her, then how the hell am I supposed to get out of this crazy place? What to do now?"

He sat there in the cool shade for 10 minutes, pondering what to do, when he heard the door slam.

"Now to figure out things as I go...again."

The large sheet came off and there stood Kit, gasping for breath, holding a small, orange colored bob-cat. Or what at least looked like one.

"Sorry about that Jake. Madadame Marmalade got loose as we came in and since she is pregnant and is missing one eye, I had to go get her for her own safety." She then let the little bob-cat loose on the ground. It had an eyepatch over it's left eye and was staring at Jake with the other.

"What are you starin' at ya odd-lookin' bob-cat?"

"Dinner." it said.

"What?"

"Marm! He is NOT something for you to eat! Now scat you crazy girl!" Kit said, moving her hand with a shooing motion.

She sauntered away, saying "Yeah, whatever. He doesn't look that appetizing anyway."

"Damn bob-cat..." Jake muttered.

"Now let's get you fixed up!" Kit said with another smile. "I know your back has _got_ to be killing you! So let's go get that needle." she said as she walked off.

She was right, his back _was_ killing him. Not that he would ever say it. Instead he said, "Alright! You wanna fight I'll give you one ya wench! Wait...needle?"

Jake finally realized what kind of 'shot' she was giving him.

"Don't you dare! That's _worse_ than a gun!" Even as a child, he had hated needles. They were sharp and painful! That's why he avoided them at all costs.

And as she came back, she held the BIGGEST FRICKIN' NEEDLE he had ever seen!

"Don't even THINK about comin' near me with that damn thing!"

The bob-cat then hopped onto the table, against Kit's wishes. "Big baby." she said before she was picked up and put down on the ground.

"Madame Marmalade! You stay down there or you are getting NO milk with your dinner!"

"What? I just wanted to see him cry like a baby...Oh well. I can watch from down here."

"I AM _NOT_ GOING TO CRY LIKE A BABY!"

"Whatever you say..." she said from the ground.

Jake then heard a soft giggle from somewhere.

_'Odd_...' he thought. _'I didn't just imagine that did I_...?'

Jake then felt a large prick in his lower back. And pain shot up his entire body before paralyzing him.

"Son of a-! ..." He shouted before getting knocked out by the medicine.

* * *

><p>As Cassie watched, giggling as she did so, from the 7-foot tank across the room, she heard hollering coming from the other side. Then as mother injected sleep medicine into whatever poor soul, she heard a loud yell, then silence.<p>

Now that it was peace and quiet, she could turn her attention to her mother and her doctoring. She loved it when Kit was fixing up someone's wounds at home. It meant her mother cared about other's health even when she wasn't at her job as a vet. Plus, she would be able to see her mother more often than if she went an took the injured person to the place where she worked, while able to fix it up herself.

Mother was a very kind and considerate human. Different from all the other's Cassie had met.

As Madame Marmalade walked across to the tank, after getting bored of watching, Cassie asked her "Hey Marm! Who is it this time? Another cactus-mouse?"

"No..." she said, jumping up on top of the tank. "I think he's kin of yours."

"What's he like?" she said excited. She had never seen another snake before. Especially a male. Except for the ass-holes in the pet store. Hopefully he was different.

All the male snakes in the pet stores thought she was a girl to have 'fun' with, and then ignore. She deffinitely showed them a thing or two.

Marm then said, "He's loud, arrogant, and stupid. Don't bother yourself with him, he would just be a waste of your time..." She then proceeded to clean herself.

Marm usually over-assessed people when they first came in. But sometimes, even a cat at her age could be wrong. Cassie hoped to God he was different, she was tired of being alone...

Mother then took her rubber-gloves off and picked up the tank she took with her in case of emergencies. She brought it over to Cassie's tank and set it down.

She then picked up Madame Marmalade, set her on the floor again, and said "Marms, you can talk to Cassie later. Right now I want her to get aquanited with Jake before we leave tommorow."

"Whatever..." she said, walking off into the living room.

'_Jake_?' Cassie thought. _'That's a wonderful name! I hope he is just as handsome as he sounds!_'

As Kit pulled the blanket off the tank and put Jake in. Cassie stared. _'So **that** is what a male from the wild looks like_.'

Kit then said, "Cassie, you and Jake will be in the same tank for awhile, so be try nice to him. He's a bit scared from coming out of the desert and into town. I know you'll work your magic as always, and I'm sure you will be fast friends."

_'I hope we do get to be friends. I don't know a thing aout him.'_

* * *

><p>About three hours later, nothing had changed much. Jake was <em>still<em> out cold, and Cassie was _still_ staring at him.

Her mother was in the living room, watching Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (her favorite show), with Madame Marmalade on her lap. It was 9:34, so the computer screen close to the tank said.

_'He is so handsome... I wish he was awake so I could talk to him and see what he's like...' _she thought. Then she let out a loud sigh, _'As if that would happen_...'

And lo and behold, Jake's eyes were starting to open.

Shocked that her wish would be answered so quickly, she slithered right up to him and looked him in the face, to see if he was really waking up or it was just a trick of the light.

His eyes _were_ opening, and he was looking at her with a dazed expression. Then he said something.

* * *

><p>Jake was in a dreamless doze after the shot, then he heard a loud sigh, and he wondered what it was. Was it that human female again?<p>

He slowly opened his eyes to see, and instead of a human, he saw a serpintine angel with ice blue eyes.

He then wondered aloud, "How the hell did I make it to Heaven?"

The angel then began to giggle.

She then said, "This is kinda far from Heaven, Jake. About time you woke up. I have wanting to talk to you!By the way here is your hat." She said, offering it to him with a goofy smile. It made her look even more beautiful somehow. With smooth, snow-white scales and those beautiful eyes, it was too good to be true.

He then noticed he was able to move and was brought back to reality. However, this girl didn't seem to disappear. He also noticed he was gawking and acting like a fool.

As he slowly got up, he scowled, gave her one of his worst glares, and said "Girl, am I still in the captivity of that damn human wench?"

The girl who looked like an angel then frowned and her eyes turned cold, "Yes you are. And DON'T call my mother a 'damn wench'!" she said, throwing his hat at him.

_'Well damn..._' he thought,_ 'I thought she was an angel, but she turned out to be a witch!'_

* * *

><p>Well, that was chapter three! I would have wrote more, but I think I'll save it for the next chapter. So let's wait for the next chap and we'll see what happens!<p>

I was actually thinking of making this a one-shot, but then I thought it would be WAY too long to be just a simple one-shot. So here it is as it is today.

And again thank you to all who reviewed, and for those of you about to review!

P.S. If there is something you think I did wrong while writing the story, please tell me so I can see if I can fix it. K? Thanks!


	4. The Evil Plan

And here we have the next chapter! Yeah! Thnx to ALL who reviewed! You are ALL awesome as always!

And before I forget, I looked it up on Wikipedia, and Texas is NOT in the Mojave Desert!D: Which totally sucks in the story line, but as we go on it will stay the same.

As for the disclaimer, here goes the damn thing.

Lawyers: _**shadowkitten12**_ does not own Rango or any of it's characters.

Which is (very sadly) true. All I own are my OC's. And my laptop, and other assorted items as said before in the previous chapter.(sniff)

Now let's get started before I start to cry!

* * *

><p>As she slithered to the other side of the tank, Cassie was in an fit. She couldn't believe herself, actually thinking that a male snake from the wild would be any different than the one's at the petstore!<p>

Even though he _was_ more handsome than any other male she had ever seen...

_'What the HELL am I thinking!_' Cassie thought angrily to herself. _'He just insulted my mother for Pete's sake! And I'm thinking of him as HANDSOME?_'

As she stared out the glass towards the calender on the wall with some dog-eared dude with a huge sword on it that her mother ADORED, she thought _'Honestly! I can't even trust myself to think straight when that damned insensitive brute is standing on the other side of MY tank! I swear, Marm was right! I should've just ignored him to start with!'_

* * *

><p>As Jake stood there flabbergasted, he finally composed himself to gather what dignity he had left.<p>

_'Damn woman..._' he thought as he picked up his hat. _'I oughta give her a piece of my mind!_'

He went just to do that when the girl herself turned to look at him. He was just about to yell _'Now listen here girl!_' at her when he looked at her eyes. They had a sad expression to them, and for some odd reason, he couldn't say anything. Her eyes were _just_ like Susana's. So ice blue that they were almost white.

She was beautiful, he would give her that, with those snow-white scales and those lovely eyes so much like his sister's. He would never say it of course...

He shook his head. _'Dammit! Imma outlaw, not a frickin' schoolboy! Now go over there and give her what-for!_' Yet what was that sad expression for? Did he hurt her feelings somehow? _'WHY the **HELL** should I CARE? She just threw my hat at me! Why should I give a damn if I hurt her feelings?'_

_Because her eyes remind you of Susana..._ something inside him said.

_'NO, they DON'T!_' he yelled inside of his mind. _'They aren't even REMOTELY similar!'_

He looked at her again. She was staring at him funny.

"Is there a certain reason you're throwing a fit over there?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Cassie decided to give him a second chance out of her good nature. He was new to being in captivity, so of course he would be a little angry. She turned around to apologize when she saw him shaking his head really hard, then he noticed her looking at him. He looked like he was about to say something mean, then got a strange look in his eyes and a few seconds later, started shaking his head again!<p>

"Is there a certain reason you're throwing a fit over there?" she said.

"Shut-up girl! I am NOT, repeat, NOT throwing a fit!"

"Whatever you say..."

She turned back around. _'Great... rude and insane...'_

* * *

><p><em>'Great... now she probably thinks I'm insane! Wait! Why should I care if she thinks I'm insane? It's her damn fault for making me act like this!'<em>

As Jake thought this, Kit walked into the room. She was reading book while she was walking, then looked up to glance at the glass box Jake and the girl snake were in. She then got an irritated expression on her face, and walked over.

"Cassie! I thought I told you to be nice to Jake."

The girl snake, or 'Cassie' as she was apparently named, slithered over to the human as she reached down into the box.

_'Now's my chance!_' Jake thought. _'I'm gonna bite the hell outta that wench, and then find a way outta here!' _

* * *

><p>Cassie was dissapointed in herself... Mother had told her to be nice to <em>Jake,<em> and she had yelled at him.

As her mother walked over, she slithered towards the angle she was coming from. But as Kit reached down to pick her up, Jake was racing over to them with his fangs bared.

_'Oh crap! He's gonna try and bite Kit!_' Cassie thought. _'Not if I can help it!_'

Cassie met Jake halfway across the tank and slapped him across the face with her tail!

Jake, stunned for a second, then yelled "DAMN WOMAN! I'M TRYING TO GET OUTTA HERE! I'VE GOT THINGS TO DO WITH MY LIFE AND I AM **NOT** GONNA TO STAY IN THIS GLASS BOX WITH A FOOL LIKE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Cassie then yelled back, "FIRST OFF, MY NAME IS CASSIE, **NOT** 'DAMN WOMAN, OR 'GIRL'! AND SECOND OFF, YOU ARE **NOT** GOING TO LAY A FINGER ON MY MOTHER!"

'_Mother_?' Jake thought. _'How the hell does she consider that human as her mother?'_

Kit, shocked at the scene that had just occured, then said "Cassie! What did you just slap Jake for? He was just coming over to say thank you!"

Cassie loved her mother, she really did, but sometimes Kit could be just plain stupid.

"...Well Cassie, maybe you should come with me for awhile..." Kit then said noticing the hostility between the two.

Cassie thought this was a wonderful idea. However, before she allowed Kit to pick her up, she turned to Jake and said, "Listen here fool! There are a couple of rules you should follow around here if you want to live...Number one! Behave yourself! And that implies as no bitting people! Number two! Don't mess with Marm OR her kittens when they are born! And last but most important, DON'T SCREW AROUND WITH ME!"

* * *

><p>Jake stood there, stunned for the third time that day, by the girl who called herself Cassie.<p>

_'Damn woman! I oughta kill that wench!'_ He thought.

He then said aloud, "Who does she think she is? Ordering ME around like that! When she comes back, I'm gonna... Wait! I have an idea!" He then got his trademark evil grin on his face.

'I won't kill her physically! I'll get her emoitionally! Women can't resist a man like me, so I'll seduce her, and THEN break her heart! Hahahahaha...'

* * *

><p>Jake! You wouldn't! Even that is too cold for you!<p>

Jake: Try me!

(behind his back) ...Well I don't think he will actually go through with it...

Anywho, I am sorry if you think this chapter took so long... My computer was on the fritz AGAIN! I could only get it to work every now and then so I could only do little by little. But it's working now! YAY!

And just to be weird, I GOT A NEW AVATAR! What do ya think? Isn't he cute?

And AGAIN, if there is something you do not like about the story, tell me so I can fix it... Mm-kay?

shadowkitten12 out!


	5. Author's Note

This is an authors note, not an update I am afraid to say. I love all the kind and helpful reviews, but I plan on rewriting this story.

I haven't worked on this story in so long, I forgot what I was going to do with it...

So I am rewriting it as a completely different storyline. It's still Rattlesnake Jake and my OC Cassie, but it's completely set in the desert. No humans. In fact, Kit, my human OC is now going to be a cat.

If you want to read it, I would be honored. But if not, I understand. The original plot of the story is open for anyone to use, not that you need my permission.

I had one reviewer say she loved the fact that I accidentally set the story in Texas, so I plan on keeping that the same for her sake.

Any thing else you want the same, I would like to hear about it, but some things like Jake's back story that I created is the same.

Well, for now, I want to finish at least one of my stories before I rewrite this one, so it will be a while, and I would appreciate if someone could recommend a good beta. I'm not perfect at writing, no matter how old I get that will stay they same. So I would like a little help.

Thanks. And sorry...


End file.
